


圈套(The Catch)

by jessie79530



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aborted Adam/Shiro, Aborted James/Keith, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breeding, First Time, Fisting, Heats, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), mention of litters, 紅黑(Voltron)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie79530/pseuds/jessie79530
Summary: 幾十年前，一種使大多數人類不孕的疾病席捲全世界。現在，在一代人之後，各國政府開始採取行動：國家制度為有孩子的人提供了大量的獎勵，為他們提供津貼、稅賦減免以及其他普通人可能無法負擔的各種機會。儘管政府經常試圖招攬Shirogane Takashi，幾年來他卻一直在迴避這些期望。他有著十分優秀的基因──至少別人是這麼說的──有著一具擁有卓越生育能力的身體。然而一直以來他都有自己的目標與抱負，而養育一個家庭並不包含在內。但是每個人心目中都有一個可以接受的價碼，Shiro終究還是同意了。雖然很緊張，但他不得不承認自己也有點期待──畢竟生物本能不會消失，而在發情期的時候如果能有個人相伴也不壞。但這事有幾個圈套，1：他用了那麼長的時間在謝絕這件事，使得他現在被要求親自前往當地的生育中心報到以證明他的合作意願。圈套2：他與一般大眾觀念中的omega形象距離非常遙遠，而他發現大部分的alpha並不喜歡他這樣的類型。圈套3：他沒想到他會墜入愛河。
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	圈套(The Catch)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Catch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814674) by [Xyriath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath). 



> Many thanks to Xyriath for this wonderful work and giving me permission to translate!!  
> Happy birthday Shiro!
> 
> [Xyriath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath)作品[The Catch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814674/chapters/36813081)中文翻譯，十分感謝他創作這麼棒的作品！目前翻譯進度進行到第二章中間，希望第一章貼出來後我能更加自我鞭策速度......  
> 也十分感謝[dyri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyri/pseuds/dyri)幫我校稿！  
> 最後，Shiro生日快樂~

Shiro盯著他面前的螢幕，焦慮在他的胃裡瘋狂地拍動著翅膀。  
他的手指已經在平板電腦的螢幕上滑動了好幾次，上下翻動這封電子郵件，尋找其中是否有甚麼詭計、圈套或破綻，但甚麼也沒發現。  
當然，Shiro以前就收過類似的電子郵件，從他滿18歲以後便持續了數年之久。他生日那天醒來就看到十幾封從每間當地參與了「新生命計畫」的機構寄來的信，甚至還有幾封是未參與該計畫的私人機構寄來的。所有這些強制性檢驗的結果都充分表明了Shiro不只是有令人嘆服的基因，他的身體在特別具有生育能力的同時也擁有極強的適應力，這使他成為生育小孩的最佳人選。他或許看起來不像個omega，但他這方面的能力卻是無庸置疑的。  
之後的幾年內，那些機構給出了許多只有政府能提供的承諾作為誘因：津貼、賦稅減免、免費的住房等。但他從來沒收過 _這樣_ 的提議：

_Shirogane先生您好，  
根據您向銀河研究院提出的實習空缺詢問，我們想通知您一個機會。「新生命計畫」在各個政府機構中有預留一些職位給有興趣的申請者，而我們非常樂意將這些在研究院內專門預留的實習機會之一提供給您。像您這樣有能力的候選者值得擁有更上層樓的機會，只要您願意參與「新生命計畫」，本計畫可以在這方面提供您幫助。  
若您決定參與本計畫，本計畫還會為您之後可能希望接受的任何更高等教育提供全額補助，並且您也能與其他參與者一樣享有相關津貼、免費住房機會與稅賦減免福利。此外，若您希望在畢業後繼續從事這些工作，我們在這些政府機構中也有專門提供給本計畫參與者的全職就業機會。  
此提議只適用於參與進本計畫十年或以上專案的特定人選。雖然您尚未參與我們的計畫，但基因檢驗結果顯示，只要您願意，您便自動符合參與資格。  
附件文檔有更加詳細關於「新生命計畫」對於您這個年齡層的參與者的期望，以及接受此提案所必須填寫、簽署並於30天內繳回的相關表格。  
我們期待著您的回覆！_

Shiro的手指緩緩滑過平板的一側。  
他 _完全可以_ 靠自己拿到那個實習機會。大概。或許？他知道他在候選人之中被特別看好──他的教授很清楚地表明了這一點。但進入銀河研究院無疑是這個國家最競爭的職業道路──每個人都想成為下一步歷史的一部分，都想參與這個送人類到太空和殖民遙遠星球的遠征當中。  
想要確保若任何類似不妊時代的情形再次發生時，人類能夠擁有一個不依賴奇蹟的存續機會。  
而這──這不僅僅只是一個實習機會。這是一個將Shiro的餘生捧至他面前的機會。  
他調出附件粗略掃過，儘管他幾乎沒有將那些字讀進去。他早就記住了絕大部分的內容，而且記住有好幾年了。這些內容從那時起便未曾改變過。  
「簽章」的字樣在文件頂部泛著藍色光芒。

—

那天晚上Shiro有點惶恐的接了電話。他知道他並不需要表現給任何人看，但他仍發現自己緊張地梳理著頭髮。  
他按下了電話上的「接通」，接著Shirogane Kazuo微笑著的畫面便盈滿了原本闃闇的螢幕。  
「嗨，爸。」  
「Shiro。」當Shiro聽到父親聲音中的驕傲，一股暖意充滿了他的胸膛。「你最近過得如何？」  
「事實上，我過得滿好的。發生了一些不錯的事。」  
他的父親面露喜悅：「聽到你這麼說真是太好了！實習的部分有任何新進展嗎？」  
Shiro的笑容加深，雖然緊張但又感到興奮：「沒錯，對。我今天收到回覆了。實習的機會是我的了，而且他們考慮在之後招攬我就職。」  
父親的抽氣聲令Shiro的胸口暖得冒泡。「那太棒了！你會接受它吧？你會繼續待在校園內嗎？」  
Shiro停頓了下，猶豫在腹中翻攪 。這當然沒甚麼好可恥的，但是……你該怎麼跟你 _爸爸_ 說你即將要……  
「怎麼……」Kazuo揚起了眉毛，一如往常的敏銳：「Shiro，你是 _遇到_ 甚麼人了嗎？」  
罪惡感在他父親克制著興奮的眼神中悄悄潛入了Shiro的胸口。Shiro當然知道Kazuo非常努力地不像其他父母一樣給他壓力。儘管上一代不是感染率最高的一代，但在他們的成長過程中，不僅周圍的孩子數量十分稀少，父母也經常講述那個席捲全人類、差點使所有人不育導致滅絕的疾病的故事。雖然在幾十年前已經開發出來一種疫苗，並且Shiro他們這一代幾乎都有施打，可他們還是背負著前兩代人的恐慌和必須盡可能繁衍的壓力──尤其是像Shiro這樣的Omega。  
但Kazuo明白Shiro將抱負與夢想擺在第一位。比起Shiro絕大部分朋友的父母們，他已經非常努力避免經常提及這個話題了。  
可是當Shiro看到那種赤裸的渴望從Kazuo的暗示中洩漏， 這令他想不顧一切地讓父親感到驕傲。  
「不……太算是，」他小心翼翼地開口，並且迅速地思考該如何阻止Kazuo臉上在聽到這句時勢必會出現的那種試圖掩飾失望的表情。  
他的父親臉色稍沉：「你……你不打算接受他們的提議嗎？但是Shiro，這不是你一直想要……」  
「不是！」Shiro打斷了他父親，舉起雙手。「不是、不是、我一定會接受這個實習機會，我只是、呃……」  
「到底怎麼了，Shiro？」  
Shiro有些不自在的改變姿勢。他當然不覺得這件事有甚麼好羞恥的，只是……  
你該怎麼告訴你爸你即將會有那麼多的性行為？  
「是這樣的……你記得那些我經常從新生活計畫收到的信嗎？」

—

 _四周後_  
  
站在櫃台前方等待的Shiro盡量克制自己不要因為緊張而用腳打拍子。  
畢竟這個中心還是很不錯的。有插花──假花，但這在預料之中──暖木鑲嵌地板，甚至在一邊還有個小花園噴泉池造景。雖然整體來說還是有點像診所，但至少氣氛很友善，而且Shiro不想顯得 _沒禮貌_ 。  
但他很緊張。沒錯，他接受了那個計劃的提議，但經過了這麼多個禮拜，他卻沒有找到任何有興趣和他會面的對象。有幾個omega來找過他，但他們在發現自己搞錯了之後就尷尬地退縮了，另一方面，Shiro也無法再忍受那些alpha出於禮貌假裝出的興趣。  
如果他無法盡快找到適合的對象，研究院會收回他們的提議嗎？  
不過，在櫃檯的女士──她顯然是個助理專員，而非一般的櫃台接待生──看起來頗能理解情況，在Shiro還沒解釋完之前就明白了他要問的問題。一方面，Shiro在了解到這是個雖然不常見、但並非前所未有的問題時而鬆了一口氣；然而另一方面來說，如果這個問題這麼明顯的話，他真的有機會遇到匹配的對象嗎？  
自動門打開了。Shiro在櫃檯女士繼續打字的同時向門口掃了一眼。  
新進來的人逕直走向另一個櫃台的接待員，很可能僅是來做一次特定拜訪。雖然那個人被雨淋得渾身濕透──可能還有些是汗水──但他的吸引力卻絲毫不減；他很漂亮，真的，而Shiro發現自己忍不住在欣賞他的精緻面龐。他那在乾燥時應該很柔軟的黑髮如今散落了幾縷髮絲，伏貼在那表情緊繃的臉頰邊。還有那頂 _摩托車_ 頭盔，同樣漂亮極了，紅色的刀和火焰與黑色底色相映成趣。美麗與兇狠 _同存_ 。  
他完全是Shiro的菜。可惜他大概是來找個alpha的。Shiro很肯定他絕對不會有任何問題找到一個自願者。  
那個人對接待員揮揮手便離去，這下子再也沒有事情可以分散Shiro的注意力了，令他只能在繼續打字的女士面前發愁。  
直到那位女士的眼睛一亮。Shiro感到希望在他的內心綻放。  
「嗯，雖然這樣做有點不合常規──通常我們更希望讓您自己選擇您最初的幾次──但我將您與我們當前在地的alpha進行了適配率檢測，有一位應該能夠與您相處得很好的人選在現場。你們的基因匹配度非常良好，而且這位男士似乎也符合許多您的個人喜好……」  
Shiro在聽到「男士」這個詞時鬆了口氣，他已經到了擔心他們會嘗試把他和女性配對的地步了，儘管在沒有其他選擇時他可以勉強妥協，大概。  
「好的。當然，就這麼做吧。呃。」他清了清嗓子，因為這突然的發展有點頭暈。「所以，就這麼簡單？」  
她點點頭，抬頭對他微笑，而Shiro不知道為何自己突然感到非常不安。這是件好事，不是嗎？他想要這麼做的。  
「請您跟著Garrett醫生到檢查室。如果您願意的話，為了您的舒適，他會準備一系列選擇性的注射劑，它們可以幫助您平靜下來，或者模擬比較輕微的發情期。您有一直遵守您的生育藥劑日程表吧？」  
Shiro點點頭，緊張地嚥了口口水。  
「那就好。」她笑著說：「這邊請。Garrett醫生！」

—

醫生那令人寬慰的身影讓Shiro露出了笑容，Garrett醫生也對他回以微笑。  
「歡迎回來，Shiro。你感覺如何？沒有任何基礎藥物療程的副作用吧？」醫生為他開門並往檢查臺的方向示意。「請坐。」  
「沒有，我感覺不錯。」Shiro跳坐上檢查臺，腳尖幾乎觸及地面。  
「那太好了！Shay告訴我說今天有一位和你生理上有機會配對成功的人在現場，雖然這並不讓我太驚訝，因為你完全就是這個專案一直在尋找的人選。我相信你不會有任何問題，但如果你在這個過程當中需要任何幫忙，這裡有一些選擇供你參考。」他打開抽屜，展示出一排排的注射器，但Shiro一點都不訝異。在他服用生育藥劑的過程當中已經對這些過於熟悉了。「如果你擔心自己太過神經緊繃，這裡有鎮靜劑。我們也有可以觸發假性發情的興奮劑──這種徵狀不會持續超過幾小時，但應該能給你一些跡象讓你知道你與對方是否匹配。」  
Shiro撇了撇嘴。他原本其實是計畫好了讓幾周前第一次來這裡的時間跟他的發情期對上的。說好的不要自己度過發情期呢。不過如果和這個新alpha成功了的話……  
「這些完全是選擇性的。就算你只想單純進去打聲招呼也沒有關係。」  
Shiro知道自己不只想單純打招呼而已。「給我第二種吧，」他說，盡量不讓自己聽起來太緊張。  
他們的對話一直沒有中斷，Shiro點頭時幾乎沒有感覺到那一針。待醫生在紗布上貼一條膠帶後Shiro就準備好了。  
「房間在大約十分鐘內就會準備好。你的對象應該會在那邊等你。在你等待的時候，大廳那邊有個小角落可以讓你放鬆一下。」  
Shiro嚥了口唾沫，接著把心一橫，站了起來。「當然。我……我這就去。」  
沒問題的。一切都會好起來的。


End file.
